The Order
The All-Star Order, or previously,' The Order of The White Dragon', is an organization to protect inoccent people, and to fend of evil doers.' The' Order '''was founded by Kojiro Oshiyama Sr., but the team was split into two when Kojiro betrayed '''The Order, and tried to take control of the White Dragon. The outcome of Kojiro's betrayal created The Order of The White Dragon and Kojiro Clan. Their base was previously located in Violet City, Johto. The team became The All-Star Order during the Vigilante Alliance conference, where Quinn and Ramses agreed that their two groups should merge to become one group. The group is part of the Vigilante Alliance along with CRAFT and The Mightys. Current Members *Ramses Hyperion (Leader) - During the Vigilante Alliance Conference, Ramses suggests that The Order in Johto and The Order of The Raiders merge, and he leads both teams as one. *Quinn Flanma (Assistant Leader) - Dakota's best friend and the deuteragonist of the series. He is one of the strongest members of the team. After winning the Battle Royale, Quinn became the temporary leader of The Order, only to merge with Ramses's group shortly after. *Kelsey Will- One of Dakota's best friends and the youngest member of the team. He is fairly timid. Former member of "Team Snagger." He was killed by S.S. Black but recently returned to life as a Celestrian. Quinn's personal assistant, and a member of The Council. *Michaela Massengale - Ramses's personal assistant. *Jamal Smith (Battle Expert) - Along with Sanna, he is one of the best trainers within the team and helps to train others without powers into becoming better trainers. If both Rito and Dakosh were temporarily absent, he would be in charge of the team until then. *Sakura Hikari (Member of the Order Council) - Dakota's cousin and one of 2 females on the team (the other being Dakosh). *Jacob Farrara (Member of the Order Council) *Tyler Crewz (Member of the Order Council) *Tyson Atsuki (Member of the Order Council) - Dakota's primary rival and the tritagonist of the series. He is also the son of Rito. Former member of "Team Rito," and former squad leader of "Team Tyson." *Gold Kaneko (In-Field Captain) - Considered one of the strongest members of the team. Former Squad Leader of "Team Light." *Tristin Winden (In-Field Captain) - Dakota's clone and the main protagonist of the spin-off series Pokemon Cloned. Former member of "Team Light." *Tony Fam (Power Expert) - The main antagonist of the first 3 seasons, but has since reformed and joined the heroes. Along with Dakosh, he helps to train newer members with their powers. Before the team disbanned, Tony was the leader of The Purple Blur of Shadows. *Sanna Collier (Battle Expert) - One of Dakota's rivals. Along with Jamal, he is one of the best trainers in the team and helps to train others without powers into becoming better trainers. Former member of "Team Light." *Ruari Cameron - Former Squad Leader of "Team Zangoose" and a close friend of Dakota's. He is also Alexi's best friend. Currently dating Mouse. *Mouse- Former member of "Team Zangoose." Tyson's ex-girlfriend, and good friend of Yanna's. Currently dating Ruari. *Alexi Antonio - Ruari's best friend and Yanna's younger brother. He was initially killed by Blaze, but returned as a Xeno to oppose the Order. He has since been fully revived thanks to Mouse. He was once a member of both Purple Blur of Shadows, and Kojiro Clan (as Xeno #9, Shadows). *Jabee *Dougetsu Hashimaste *Kris Wade *Alex Magic *Sam *Alton *Death *Timothy *Risa Hikari *Maya *Ben Known Former Members *Lance (Deceased)- Lance was the former leader of the Order, although he wasn't absent most of the time. He was killed by Kojiro's Salamence, in attempt to protect the White Dragon. *Yanna Antonio- Former member of "Team Rito." She was never really an active member, but was no longer a member sometime after finding out she was pregnant. *Kojiro Oshiyama Sr.- Dr. Kojiro Oshiyama Sr., was the apparent founder of the Order, but defected after changing his ways. He wanted the team to change, but some of the members didn't like that idea, so the half that went with Kojiro became Kojiro Clan. *Kojiro Oshiyama Jr's Mother- Not much is known about Kojiro Jr.'s mother (not even her name), but she was a part of the war against Dr. Oshiyama, in fact she ended the war by sealing The White Dragon into The White Orb. *Mac Muffin (Deceased)- Former member of "Team Snagger." Not much was shown of Mac during his days with The Order, but he was killed while trying to back Tristin up against Osamu. *D-Dog (Deceased)- Former member of "Team Snagger." Not much was shown of D-Dog during his days with The Order, but he was killed while trying to back Tristin up against Osamu. *Yoh (Deceased)- Former member of "Team Zangoose." Yoh was Austin's neighbor. Yoh died while trying to save Ruari's life against his Zangoose, who was possessed by "The Shadows." *Walter Turnaround (deceased) - Walter was presumed dead after Black Chrono overtook his body and became a Sacred Soldier. However, after Ryan sent S.S. Black to Davy Jones Locker, Walter Turnaround regained control over his body, only to be murdered a few days later by Tyson Atsuki. *Drago Tornen - Dakota's father, and Rito's best friend. *Dakota Tornen - Former member of "Team Rito" and former squad leader of "Team Dako." He left the Order to fulfil his Shadow Destiny. *Austin Filion - Initially one of Tony's lackeys, he has since changed his ways and joined the heroes. Defected from The Order because he felt unimportant. *Zachary(deceased) - Former member of "Team Dako." Killed by S.S. Black. *Dakosh (deceased) - Formerly trained newer members of The Order, alongside Tony. She gave her life to save Dakota Tornen's. *Rito Atsuki (deceased) - Former leader of The Order. Stabbed by S.S. Black. Once considered one of the strongest members of The Order, along with Drago Tornen. *Drago Tornen - Location unknown. Once considered one of the strongest members of The Order, along with Rito Atsuki. *Drake Tornen - Drake once trained under Rito, after his father, Drago, disappeared. Rito, impressed with Drake's progress, encouraged Drake to undergo an undercover mission to spy on The Red Chaos Omega. He has been spying on them ever since. *Marcus Xavier - Known as "The Double Sword Ninja." Marcus left The Order for unknown reasons, but is now a member of Kojiro Clan, and Kojiro Oshiyama Jr.'s former sensei. History Before DWPA While Kojiro was the Leader of The Order, Kojiro began to work side-by-side with his father, Chronos. Rito Atsuki and Drago Tornen planned a Coup D'etat against Kojiro, but Drago mysteriously disappeared, which delayed their plan. Eventually, war broke out against the two sides. Kojiro Sr., used the White Dragon, giving his side the advantage, until his ex-wife sealed it into The White Orb. After the war was over, the team split up into two groups, Kojiro's group becoming Kojiro Clan and Rito's group remaining as The Order. During DWPA When Dakota and his friends arrived in the Johto region, Rito, who was commader of The Order at this time, was immediately alerted. Rito went to New Bark Town, where he found Tyson and the others. He explained to them about The Order and immediately recruited all of them. Gold and Ruari were already members of the team at this time, and Quinn and Dakota had to fight over who would become a Squad Leader. After Quinn defeated Dakota, and Dakota awoke from The Under Shadows, Yin and Flare attack The Order looking for Tyson and Dakota for unknown reasons. Flare is easily defeated by Sam and Alton, with the help of Gold. Yin puts Tristin in a coma, by stabbing him with The Dark Sword, and is then fought by Rito, Tyson, Dakota, and Jamal. Yin defeats all four, until Dakota emerges from the water in Origin Forme. After Dakota defeats Yin, Rito promotes Dakota and Tyson to Squad Leaders. Afterwards, Dakosh decides to train 12 members of The Order including: Dakota, Tyson, Quinn, Kelsey, Mac, D-Dog, Tim, Alton, Sam, Alex, Death, and Zach. After six months of training, The Order is attacked by a squad of members from Kojiro Clan. Sprout Tower, The Order's base, is destroyed by Robo Dako, and then war breaks out. This would be the second battle against The Order and Kojiro Clan. Austin defeats Robo Dako, with the help of his new Shadow powers. Osamu kills both Mac and D-Dog, but is defeated by Tristin not long after. Gold, Sanna, Jamal, Sakura, Kris, Alex, Alton, Ruari, Yoh, and Mouse take on The Nine Xenos. The full outcome of this fight is unknown; however, Yoh is killed by Xeno 9, Mouse turns Xeno 9 (actually Alexi) into a good guy, and Kris decapitates Xeno 2. Kojiro is defeated by the fusion of Dakota and Quinn, Ultra Snagger Warrior, and the White Dragon is once again captured by The Order. The Order is once again attacked after Rito tells Dakota to leave. Austin Fillion betrays The Order and joins up with grunts from Sacred Soldiers to defeat The Order. Raina and Bolt are defeated by Sakura, Sanna, and Jamal while Austin is defeated by CRAFT Agent Blaze. Rito is killed by S.S. Black once again leaving The Order without a leader. When Dakota returns, Jamal announces that The Order will host a battle royale. Afterwards, Jamal offers Dakota his job back in The Order, but he declines to continue his training with Kazu Strife. After DWPA Sometime after DWPA, The Order of The White Dragon held a Battle Royale to determine who would become the temporary leader of the group. Quinn won the Battle Royale followed by Sakura, Gold, Jamal, and then Sanna. Quinn became the leader of The Order of The White Dragon, changing the name to The Order in Johto and elected Kelsey as his assistant and one of the council members. During Shadow Destiny Quinn and Kelsey met with the Vigilante Alliance in Hiros. Ramses suggested that to successfully integrate Quinn's team into the Alliance, they must merge with The Order of The raiders, becoming The All-Star Order.Category:Teams Category:The Order